Microelectronic integrated circuits, such as microprocessors, comprise literally hundreds of millions of transistors. The speed of the integrated circuits is primarily dependent on the performance of these transistors. Thus, the industry has developed unique structures, such as non-planar transistors, and the use of straining techniques on components within the transistors to improve performance.